


Celestial Bodies

by cinnamxn



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Drunken Flirting, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Read as Platonic or Romantic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamxn/pseuds/cinnamxn
Summary: A sleepy, tipsy conversation.





	Celestial Bodies

"Lucy...."

The request caught Lucy's attention, and she glanced up at the other, sitting on the bed beside her. A waft of champaigne came from the breath her name was carried on, and the woman beside her seemed to be staring right through Lucy. A soft smile spread across her cheeks as she focused, and sudden-ly, those blue eyes were right on Lucy: "Yeah, Lisanna?"

Lisanna gave a cheeky smile, rolling onto her side. The shift of weight on the bed made Lucy's arm move from it's spot, and she placed it on her own stomach before Lisanna could crush it beneath her. When Lisanna wriggled into comfort, they were both laying on their sides, faces an inch apart. "Has anyone ever compared your eyes to the stars?"

At that, Lucy's cheeks burned.

"They haven't, have they? Not even Loke? He's a real flirt~" Lisanna giggled at Lucy's wide-eyed fluster, and wriggled her body closer, until her ear was rested above Lucy's heart, comfortable between two fleshy pillows. "I think your eyes are very pretty. I mean, sure, we don’t think of the stars as brown, but the stars don’t actually have colours, do they? Just sort of silver. They glow, though. Sparkle beyond a million lightyears."

Lucy glanced down, her face a curious shade of crimson as she stuttered a few gratified words. All she could see, though, as she heard Lisanna giggle and place an arm over her stomach, was the white halo of hair beneath her chin.

“Edolas and Earthland both have the same stars…” Lisanna added after a while.

It took far too long for Lucy to develop a reply. "If I am the stars, then does that make you the moon?"

Lisanna jumped, and Lucy felt the hot breath near her breasts quicken. Lucy remained quiet, decid-ing it best if they both had a chance to hide their embarrassment. They both needed to recover from the intimacy of the moment. She rolled over, holding Lisanna close.

"We are the stars and the moon," she whispered, threading a leg between Lisanna's crossed thighs. "Together, we make the night - soft, peaceful, calm..."

Lisanna giggled; filled with a childish delight. “Yeah, you’re right. That sounds a lot like us.” Her giggling trailed off; becoming a yawn. Lucy felt the wetness of sleepy tears in her cleavage.

A moth fluttered against the window, trying to reach a distant streetlamp.

“Goodnight, Lisanna.”

But she was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was 15. Edited it just now.


End file.
